Dark Side
by scarcrow151
Summary: Many seasons after the great battle, peace has been among the clans. However, Frostkit has been sent a warning, that the clans two greatest enemies have teamed up in order to ensure the destruction of the clans. With help from an unusual ally, can she stop these powerful allies or be lost in a world of nightmares...
1. Chapter 1

**Due to my recent...obsession with warrior cats lately, I've decided to start my first warrior cats fanfiction. So, I have to first say this takes many seasons after the great battle. Second, If you have any good name ideas, that would be great for there is a lot of cats I need to use in this fic, and while i have a few good names picked out, I will need some help. So without further ado, here we go.**

Prologue:

Night time mist surrounded a forest dip, filled with many cats. They all sat in a circular motion around a muscular black cat that lay on his side breathing heavily. A gash on his neck spilled crimson blood on the dirt he lay on. He gasped for breath, slowly realizing that these may be his last moments. A faint wailing sound came from the back.

"This is my fault, if only I scented those rats…" The speaker, a scrawny red tom wailed. A strong blue she cat walked up and cuffed him gently around the ears.

"Mouse-brain, those rats were scented the same as the forest, no one could have scented them," she hissed. The tom just looked at the ground in misery. The dying cat coughed up blood before speaking.

"Do not blame yourself, Minnow, it is time I join our great leader Scourge in the afterlife." He wheezed, each moment coming harder and harder for him. A white she-cat padded out of the group, a singular kit, it's eyes still closed, following her. Sorrow rimmed her eyes as she watched her mate slowly die in front of her.

"Oh, my love…" She murmured sadly. The black warrior chuckled.

"Do not worry, Blossom. I'm sure our son will be the one to avenge my ancestor. After all, now that we got a clue about a group of cats near the waterfall, i'm sure we're closer than ever to finding those cats." As much pain he was in, his voice came out as strong and confident as always. Blossom lay down and pressed her nose into his fur.

"I love you, Rage. Always and forever." She whispered, a tear sliding down her face. The black tom purred.

"I love you too, take care of our son," He choked out. With that, he breathed his last breath, and lay still. Blossom let out a wail, which startled her son and caused him to start wailing as well. A giant white-tom walked up to Blossom, bowing to her.

"Blossom, I am sorry for your loss. I promise, as soon as your kit is old enough, he will lead us into the final battle of the clans. Bloodclan will have it's revenge." He said. Blossom paid no attention to the white tom and stroked her kit with her tongue, trying to get it to calm down.

"Hush, little one. I'm sorry for startling you." She soothed, calming down the kit. As the kit calmed down, he opened his eyes, causing shocked gasps to erupt from the cluster of cats. His eyes were blood red, brought out crimson by his black pelt. The kit stared around in confusion. Blossom glared at the cats staring at her son, causing them to turn away uncomfortably. They still spoke in hushed whispers however.

"My, my did you see it's eyes?"

"Color of blood, what could it mean?"

Blossom shook her head to clear the thoughts of the stupid cats. She licked the top of her son's head, thinking. A fluffy white-she cat padded up to her.

"I'm so sorry, Blossom. And a shame he couldn't live to see his kit open his eyes." She mewed sadly, causing Blossom to nod at her.

"Thank you, Cloud. at least you're not staring at him like he's a freak." She growled. Cloud licked her ear.

"Don't worry, they're just unsettled. Did you pick a name out at least?" she asked, trying to distract her. Blossom twitched her whiskers.

"Yes, we decided to call him Fury…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A muscular black cat padded on empty wasteland, black mist swirling at his feet. _Where am I, I have been walking for ages it seems,_ As if an answer to his question, a voice, sounding like chittering ice, called to him.

"You are in the Nightmare Realm, my friend, a place where only the most courageous cats go." A tiny black cat walked out of the mist and appeared to him. The black cat gasped and immediately bowed to him.

"My lord, Scourge, it is an honor," He mewed, causing Scourge to chuckle.

"Come on, now. You are my kin, Rage, no need to sound like a pheasant. We were just getting ready to leave to meet cats of a...different world." He mewed. as he spoke, a large white tom, who Rage guessed must be Bone, padded from behind.

"My lord, are we leaving?" He asked. Scourge nodded and motioned for Rage to follow. He padded with them in silence, confused by where they were going as they scene remained the same. His question was answered when the arrived at seemingly a border that led into a dark forest. Two cats sat in front of it, waiting for the two.

"Scourge, good to see you," One of them, a spiky gray and black tom dipped his head in greeting. Scourge gave a nod of his own.

"Thistleclaw, we have much to discuss," Scourge stated. The other cat, orange and brown she-cat spit.

"Thistleclaw, I don't believe we should trust this cat, look what he did to Tigerstar," she snarled. Scourge chuckled, then spoke again.

"I'd hold my tongue if I were you, lest you want to join Tigerstar," He mewed maliciously. Mapleshade hissed, but Thistleclaw held out a tail to stop her. Padding forward, he faced Scourge.

"You claimed last time you would help us destroy the four clans, but what can you do that we can't?" He asked. Scourge chuckled.

"Do you remember the battle from Bloodclan, how they claimed my lack of belief in Starclan was my greatest weakness. Well, they were wrong as it happens to be my greatest strength." Noticing their confused looks he went on. "You see, when a cat that never heard of starclan dies there are many grounds you can walk in. Me, I walk in the Nightmare Realm, along with hundreds of cats and creatures you've never even seen. Not only that, but we have forms of...magic that Starclan tried locking away many moons ago." Thistleclaw's eyes widened in shock. With these cats, how could they lose.

"What do you want though?" Mapleshade snarled, still untrusting. Scourge chuckled again, stroking her face causing her to blush.

"I want to kill the kin of Firestar, I believe two new kits in his line have been born today in fact." He mewed. Thistleclaw and Mapleshade looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

"You got a deal," Thistleclaw mewed. Scourge smirked.

"Perfect," He purred. Thistleclaw and Mapleshade were going to leave when Scourge called them back. "Wait, before you go, I'm going to show you what some of this magic can do."

"What do you mean?" Thistleclaw asked. Scourge chuckled and motioned them to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Mapleshade asked. Scourge chuckled.

"To visit an old friend…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **There you go, the first chapter, sorry it's kind of short. The POV's of this story will change a bit, every other chapter in fact. So, rate, review and I will see you all later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, another chapter of this all done.**

 **Chapter 1: Forbidden Kit**

 _ **Fury's POV**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Fury watched intently, the bigger cats talk in the middle. He was only six moons old, so he wasn't allowed to join in, but he liked to listen in a bit. A big white tom seemed to be talking to the three other cats that sat with him.

"So, what did you find on your look out?" He asked a scrawny black tom Fury recognized as Minnow.

"Well, Lord Falcon, we found a vast moorland that stretched very far. On that moor, we found long legged cats chasing rabbits with the wind blowing in their pelt." He described. Another tom, a muscular brown tom scoffed at the scrawny cats report.

"Chasing rabbits? I don't see how that will help us find the clan cats Minnow," He growled. Fury winced. The brown tom was always in a bad mood. Minnow's partner however, wasn't fazed by it.

"It may seem like nothing, Eagle, but I remember stories from my mother that talked about how one of the four clans was fast as lighting on their paws, and had the speed to catch rabbits in a blur," A gray tabby she-cat retorted. Falcon nodded.

"Pepper's right, Eagle, I too remember the stories. Perhaps this is one of the clans we are looking for, and if that's the case, the rest must be around the lake." He broke off into thought and Fury watched with wide eyes. As he widened his eyes, one of his denmates jumped back in fright, running behind her mother.

"Mama, the weird-looking kit scared me," She wailed, hiding behind her mother. The mother, shook her head, pulling the kit out in front of her.

"Now, Zig that's not very nice. You be nice to that kit, he's your future leader. Besides he can't help what he looks like." She scolded.

"Why do you think I'm weird-looking?" Fury asked, confused. The kit looked at him like he was mouse-brained.

'Because of-" She was cut off by her mother.

"That's enough, you apologize to Fury right now." She said, gently cuffing her kit over the ear.

Zig let out a half-hearted apology, but Fury was confused. _Why was she scared of the way I look, my pelts no different than anyone else's_ It was true enough, he saw that his fluffy black pelt wasn't out of the ordinary. _Maybe it's my face_ he realized with a feeling of dread that he's never seen his face. Now that he thought about it, he remembered a lot of strange looks he would get when he was younger. He started to feel a little scared. Forgetting about the other cats report he ran off to his mother.

"Blossom," He called, finding her on the other side of the clearing. She was busy washing her ears when he found her. She looked up at him as he bounded over.

"What is it dear?" She asked.

"Zig told me I looked weird and Cloud said i couldn't help what I looked like. What's wrong with the way I look?" He asked. Blossom let out a sigh.

"I suppose I should have told you eventually. Follow me." She beckoned him with her tail and he followed her out of the clearing. The smell of post-rain filled the air, and dampness still clung to the trees and grass. They eventually found a puddle that was big enough for Fury to see himself in. he took a deep breath before looking into the clear puddle. He jumped back in fright. Looking back into the puddle he let out a small mewl of fear. His irises were a crimson red color that seemed to pierce through anything. His mother licked him over the ear.

"No wonder everyone thinks I'm terrifying looking," He whispered. His mother let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry…" She trailed off, looking like she regretted speaking. Fury cocked his head at her.

"Why are you sorry, it's not your fault I look like this," He mewed. She shook her head.

"But it is, sit down I need to tell you something I should have a long time ago." She mewed. Fury sat next to the puddle. Blossom shifted in her spot a bit before beginning.

"I'm not your mother," She mewed bluntly. Fury's eyes stretched far.

"What do you mean?" He squeaked.

"Your father fell in love with a..kittypet before he met me. They had a secret affair from the clan and before he left before it was too risky, they had you. When he found out she was pregnant, he told everyone that I was, and when you were born, he brought you here the next day, claiming I had given birth. He never saw your eyes, having died a day later." She explained. Fury felt his head whirl. His whole life he had believed Blossom had been his mother, he believed that she had raised him and loved him. But it was all lies. Every moment of it. He felt anger slowly consume him.

"You lied to me…" He growled. Blossom looked at him with sorrow.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered. But Fury didn't hear. Red filled his vision and he looked up at his mother, who jumped back in fright.

"Not yet you're not," His voice got deeper, and Blossom cowered back.

"What happened to your-" Fury didn't know anything else but red consuming him more followed by a quiet blackness…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **There it is. So this book will be switching off every chapter from POV. Next will be Frostkit's and her life. we'll keep going back between stories before they eventually meet each other in the middle. Rate, review and Enjoy!**


End file.
